


Like an old song

by amanda_921117



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A love turf war between murder husbands, But it Will Burn, Hannibal is always right, Hannibal thought he held all the cards, M/M, Memory Loss, Slow Burn, Will always wins, post313, romantic cliché
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_921117/pseuds/amanda_921117
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 6





	1. Arrow In Marrow

一年前的大西洋九死一生在布宜诺斯艾利斯的阳光下渐渐消失于蔚蓝海浪深处。

Will发现Hannibal有了一些变化。

当然不是指他侧脸的那道疤。

十个月的恢复期后，缺失了一节小肠的Dr.Lecter已经可以在出门前为自己打好一条白色暗纹的领带了。Alessandro的技艺十分精湛，Will在特意交代去除那道疤痕时不要动他的颧骨，即使他们极具辨别性。令他出乎意料的是Hannibal在清醒过来之后没有发表任何意见。

Will一边扣着袖扣一边毫不遮掩地歪头打量镜子里的人。然后不出意外地看到他垂下了眼睛，又一次。

看来歌剧约会结束后他们应该沿着拉普拉塔河走回来，Will心想。

海风吹到圣太摩也会不由自主的温柔。

Hannibal瘦了一些，体态依旧优雅，灰金色的头发一丝不乱。Will侧头看了他一眼，然后紧了紧嘴角，陪着这位老男人步伐缓慢地沿着石砖路走。

“今晚你过得愉快吗，Will？”Hannibal先开了口。

“…还不错，”Will的胸口起伏了一下，淡金色的丝绸领结闪着微光，点亮了他蓝绿色的眼睛，“你呢？”

“‘Mon coeur souvre a ta voix’[ 法国作曲家圣·桑创作的歌剧《参孙与达利拉》中的咏叹调名段，译为“心花怒放”]拯救了Samson.他应该感谢Dalilah，否则他断的应该不只是他的头发。”Hannibal的眼睛猫一样的眯了起来，音调略微抬高，明显不过的不满。

Will肩膀靠了过来，带着一丝不易觉察的调笑，“我看到你额头上的青筋爬出来了。”

“科隆剧院热情坦率的音响设备从不会隐瞒任何问题。”Hannibal轻笑着侧头，等待着今晚格外光彩照人的年轻人完成接下来的对话。

“你会杀了他吗？”Will压低了声音，语速很快，他探询的目光直直盯住Hannibal。

“你希望我杀了他吗？”来自那双褐色眼睛的注视中有毋庸置疑的深情，可它随着闪躲转瞬即逝，快得难以捕捉，这令Will很不舒服。

“两周后在门多萨有一个酒会不是吗？马尔贝克和神圣牛排是绝配。”Will尽量让自己语速加快的同时保持平稳，毕竟任何不易觉察的停顿在Hannibal那里都无所遁形。

“告诉我Will，当我杀他的时候，你会端着一杯马尔贝克静静地站在一边旁观吗？”不同于他的急切，Hannibal的声音危险地缓慢又温柔。

“Han......”Will忍不住皱起眉，却被对面探戈秀场餐厅的音乐声打断。游客和刚刚走出歌剧院的人们聚在门口，华灯流彩中手脚互缠的男女舞者耳鬓厮磨，佐以沙沙作响的手风琴，旋转出一幅热辣挑逗的风情画。

他们隔着马路欣赏，直到掌声和口哨声响起。Hannibal微笑着开口：“也许我应该请你跳一支舞，Will。”

“那真是太好了，”Will面无表情地扬了扬下巴，“弯下腰的时候直视舞伴的眼睛应该是最基础的礼仪，对吗，Doctor?”

Hannibal没有说话，他轻轻迈开了步子，Will跟了上去，他们将那片热闹喧嚣抛置于身后。

夜幕深沉，游客渐渐稀少，只有暖黄路灯远远地陪着静谧流淌的拉普拉塔河。他们一直走到圣马丁广场，浓郁的蓝花楹的香气将他们包围。

“手术只移除了一节小肠而不是你的睾丸[ （“balls ”这里指“勇气、气魄”）]。”长久的沉默在这个时候并不显得浪漫，Will停下了脚步，低缓地说：“现在，告诉我“永远直视病人眼睛”的精神科医生违背职业原则的原因。”

“还有那条疤。”Hannibal步伐不停地走向石椅，“亦或是因为我没有长发？”他坐下后轻轻拍了拍身旁的空处，“请坐。”

“我不是Dalilah!”Will皱着眉头低吼，受伤的小兽一般攥紧拳头，Hannibal不置一词，手掌放在石椅上没有移开。距离有些远，Will看不清他的眼神。

僵持在Will的一声叹气中结束。

“…如果是因为我擅自改动它让你不舒服，我道歉。但是我必须那样做，它是太显眼的特征了，你的照片到处都是…”Will走向他，坐在了对面的那张椅子上，他想看到Hannibal的眼睛，那会让他...安心。“这无关…背叛，我以为你应该清楚，在经过了这么多之后。”

Hannibal的上嘴唇带着明显的弧度，他打量Will的表情，像是在评判他是否出于真心。停顿之后的语气变得温柔下来，“You are always aching for changes，and I thought more changes would satisfy you.”微侧过头带着明显的笑意，Hannibal不打算继续“背叛”这个话题，“相信我，Will，你是我最显眼的特征。而不是那一公分不到的细微之处。”

“I've embraced you，you're a part of me.”Will轻笑着叹了一口气，“我不会再改变你，做你自己吧。”

不远处月桂树用它尚且孱弱的身体拥抱了夜风，漏下来的闪烁星光落入了Will的眼睛里，或者说是回到了那双碧波中，这令Hannibal甚是想念。

“我承认，这出于我的私心。”Will有些脸红，这是他们清醒之后，他第一次尝试袒露心声，“我从没有想过改变你的其他部位，颧骨、嘴唇、眼睛、或者手臂上的疤。哪怕一次。”Will在看清这老家伙的嘴唇以一种熟悉的角度弯起来的时候飞快地低下了头，声音也随之抵了下去，“它们都属于你，或者来自我…我很喜欢它们。”

“Io ritornai da la santissima onda rifatto sì come piante novelle rinnovellate di novella fronda, puro e disposto a salire a le stelle.[ 引自但丁《神曲·净界》33篇章，译为“我从那终于神圣的水波里回来，我已再生，像新树再生新叶。”]”Hannibal情人般的低语像是湿热的地中海季风包围他，Will现在无比希望他的手边有一杯威士忌。

“…我听到了‘stelle’，我读过意大利文学，所以我知道这是《神曲》。”习惯用胡茬的坚硬提醒自己保持冷静，手指感受到的却是赤裸裸的光滑和热度，Will尴尬地放下了手。

“It is love,and the sun moves the stars.[ 引自但丁《神曲·天堂》33篇章，译为“是爱，推动着太阳与星辰。”]”Hannibal将他的小动作尽收眼底，他用指腹轻触Will侧脸的刀伤，“爱确实能让人改变。告诉我，Will，你喜欢这种改变吗？”

“这很好，我很喜欢。”Will侧过脸垂下眼睑，感受着Hanniabl轻柔的摩挲，顺从着闭上眼睛靠了过去，贴住了那柔软微凉手掌蹭了蹭。接着他仰起头，用他蓝绿色的眼睛和他夜蛾一般扑闪的睫毛看住了Hannibal，不甚熟练又英勇无比地说：“也许这是茶杯合好如初的证明。”

杀人时也不曾多跳一下的心脏轻轻停跳了一瞬。Hannibal清楚地感觉到了，他以一个更深的微笑接受了它。

“我会记得这一刻，Will。”

“即使你已经可以每天都见到我，直到永远。”Will笑着接着说了下去，让自己的手掌覆上Hannibal的手背，叠在一起，“我想回家了。我们可以在阳台上聊聊下周的下酒菜，而且你刚才说要请我跳支舞？”

“我永远信守承诺。”Hannibal站起来，微笑一直没有从他的嘴角落下，他伸出一只手，掌心向上，“Shall we？”

Will一把抓住，这一次他没有一丝犹豫，他用自己的手指穿过那些做好准备的指缝，“Yes，please.”

回到帕莱莫的别墅的路仿佛没有尽头。等他们终于到家时Will控制不住地想去拥抱Hannibal，他把自己的前额贴在医生隐隐紧绷的颈侧，可以闻到衬衫上和自己一模一样的味道，他想把自己的嘴唇印上去，然后顺着他的喉结、下巴直到…his KISSABLE lips.这并不是一个邀请，Will想，他没有在期待什么，即使他的手臂紧紧搂住了Hannibal的腰，并且勾着它往卧室里走。

“Will，我必须要提醒你，”Hannibal被他略带强硬的动作逗乐了，他的语气里有着大型猫科动物愉悦时的那种咕噜声，“如果要跳Lambando[ 一种源自巴西的拉丁舞，动作多为贴面扭动，较为火热。]，那我们应该先脱掉衣服。”Hannibal一只手搂着颈侧的那颗乱动的毛茸茸脑袋，防止它的主人因为不看脚下的路而踉跄摔倒，另一只手迅速推开了通往阳台的那扇落地窗。

Will在后腰抵上阳台的大理石扶手时将头从Hannibal的咽侧抬了起来，后背靠稳之后手掌略微使力将人压在自己身上，挑着一边眉毛要笑不笑地低声问：“你会跳那个？”

“Nothing ventured.Nothing gained.Will,”Hannibal从善如流地撑住扶手，将他好整以暇的男孩圈在怀里，低下头无限柔情地看着他，“所有舞会我都是有备而去满载而归的。”

“老混球…”Will把头埋了回去，小声地咕哝。有一瞬间他想问Bedelia的舞技如何，是不是和她的床ji一样厉害。Will紧紧抿了一下唇角，这太过了…他不想这么做，“…就这样，这样就很好。”他小声咕哝着，搂着Hannibal直起身，带着他在阳台上轻缓地挪动着脚步，然后将头轻轻挨在他的肩膀上。

“有件事你必须知道，Will，我跳舞时从不做这样的举动。”Hannibal的声音低沉，Will受到蛊惑一般迷糊着抬起头，“什么？”

下一秒Hannibal的嘴唇覆了上来。

夜风夹杂着海的湿气一路吹拂过来，摇曳的棕榈树影投映在他们俩紧贴的身体上，像两棵盘根错节的树纠缠着难舍难分。

那甚至不能称作是一个吻。

那么轻，像微风，像清晨蔷薇上的露，像一只蝴蝶的振翅，一朵待宵草的花开。

Will瞪圆的眼睛看见了Hannibal眼中的犹疑。

他在Hannibal撤开的一瞬间按住他的后颈狠狠压了上去。

略显毛躁地用自己的双唇包住那片他肖想已久的上翘唇峰，用门齿轻轻磨着它，直到Hannibal发出轻微的闷哼声才放开，心急地用舌尖撬开那排尖牙，去品尝柔软湿润的口腔内里。Will能听到自己的胸腔里有只尖叫着的兔子，沉寂已久现在正在发了疯地扑腾。Hannibal的大手在他的后背安抚一般得摸着，可完全没有任何作用，他的手烫得像火，Will感觉自己后背几乎要被烫伤到难以呼吸，他不得不放开与Hannibal交织缠绕的唇舌，可下一秒又觉得这短暂的分离难以忍受，他们粗喘着咽下多余的唾液，将鼻尖相触在一起。

Will闭上眼睛，他的感官前所未有的敏锐。

他感觉到Hannibal火热的喘息全部喷在他潮湿的嘴唇上，他几乎能嗅出一丝不易觉察的红酒香气。

他的手揪住Hannibal略长的发尾，记忆中这老男人从不出汗，可现在他的发间热意腾腾。

他湿漉漉的手指奋力摆脱了发丝的纠缠，顺着医生平直有力的肩膀摩挲，Will感觉自己兴奋到发抖，手指不听话地在那昂贵的西服上留下了很多汗渍和折痕。

Hannibal看上去也不再优雅自持，他头发凌乱，额间挂着薄汗，颧骨上的皮肤透着迷人的红，他深沉的瞳孔压抑着快要咆哮而出的欲望，嘴唇被刚才过于激烈地咬吻折磨得肿了一些，随着胸膛的起伏颤抖着想说出什么，最终也只是动了动喉结，吞了下去。

“摸我…”Will低声说完又急不可耐地吻了上去，包裹着对方滚烫舌尖狠狠地吸吮了一下，Will闭着眼睛在Hannibal的唇角上碾吻，然后到带着胡茬的下巴，到因为兴奋而绷紧的脖颈，再到上下滑动的喉结，一路放火的放肆行为成功让面前的老家伙兴奋到粗喘不已，Will轻笑出声，一手叩着领带将它抽松，另一只手飞速解开衬衫的扣子，他在那刀削一般的锁骨上轻咬着，腾出手来抓着Hannibal紧紧箍住自己腰部的手压在起伏不定的胸膛上，“…你就打算这么站着看着我吗？”

“I’m happy to see you sing for your supper.”Hannibal微笑着仰头享受来自锁骨处的微痛和湿润，抬起手温柔地脱去Will的西服上装，用称得上是彬彬有礼的速度一颗一颗地解开那些纽扣，然后在年轻人挺起xiong脯的无声催促下将手覆在了上面。

“Ahh…”Will忍不住小声呻吟，Hannibal有力的按压搓弄在他高热的身体上过于敏感，他感觉自己的ru头变硬并且立了起来，无法控制的颤抖让他咬住了自己的下唇，皱着眉头抬起脸，等待着Hannibal更多更往下的爱抚。

可是并没有。

Hannibal的手指停在了他腹部的那条“微笑”上。

Will睁开眼睛，兀自喘xi期待着，直到他看见Hannibal的双眼。他能感觉到Hannibal Ying了，但是他的眼睛，那双自上而下盯着他的眼睛，已经完全冷静了下来。

“…怎么了？”Will不解地看着面无表情的男人将自己拉开了一个距离，感觉他的后背有些冷。

“‘你割开我的肚子，我推你掉下悬崖。如果这次我们还活着，我不想再玩那些Zero-sum game。’”Hannibal在Will尚未平复的喘息中开口，“这是你醒过来的第一句话。”

他们鲜少回忆过去。那些回忆提醒着Will他曾经螳臂当车，他曾经孤立无援，他曾经一无所有。倒不是说那些过于沉重的记忆会令现在的结合不堪一击，而是因为在大西洋的洗礼之后，他自知再也无法逃离，也不想逃离，所以过多的回忆只会让他们还未适应的亲密关系在循环往复的口舌之争中变得举步维艰。Will不喜欢这样，可他还不太确定Hannibal的想法，毕竟他一向以痛为快。

“你听见了？”当时后脑的剧烈疼痛让Will觉得自己无法坚持，那是一句无意识的模糊呓语，说出口之后也不指望会有答复，毕竟旁边躺着的人也生死不明。

“有些事情我需要告诉你，Will。”

从hannibal平静无波的语气里捕捉到了一丝不易觉察的…犹豫，这让Will惊讶和好奇，虽然这个场合实在不适合一段推心置腹的交谈，“什么事情？”

“我建议我们回到房间里，你需要换一件舒适的衣服。”


	2. Love Over-much，Escape From Touch

他们相对而坐。

Will有一瞬间的恍如隔世，可这和巴尔的摩完全不同。他坐在他们卧室里的麂皮贵妃榻上，后腰垫着两个Hannibal亲自选的靠枕，而Hannibal，坐在他对面的床尾凳上，他们都换了家居服，Will盯着Hannibal外袍领边的金线出神，直到Hannibal为他递来了一杯香草茶。

Will抬头看了一眼Hannibal，感激地抿了抿嘴角，接着因为看到对方依旧红肿的唇想起他们刚才激烈又亲密的交流，急忙低头喝了一口，馥郁的肉桂香气让他放松了不少。

“Well，”Will身体前倾，手肘放松地垫在腿上，他让自己尽可能的靠近Hannibal，轻笑着开口：“到底是什么事情重要到不能等一两个小时再说？”

Hannibal对他略显刻意的活络气氛无动于衷，只是盯着Will的眼睛，问了一个让他有些莫名其妙的问题，“你还记得多少有关Abigail Hobbs的事情？”

没有任何旁征博引的铺垫，这不像他。

“Who？”Will一时间有些迷惑，“…Abigail…Hobbs？”

他在思考，但是随着他思考的时间越来越长，Hannibal的嘴唇越抿越紧。Will清了清嗓子迟疑地回答：“Garret Jacob Hobbs的女儿？…她死了，不是吗？”很奇怪，听到这个名字时，Will感觉他的记忆像是覆盖着迷雾的清晨的森林，“Why？”

“她确实死了。”Hannibal的眉头也拧了起来，当他看到对面的人明显有些走神的样子时不得不提高了声音，“Will！”

“Sorry…”为了驱赶一些奇怪的感觉，Will轻轻晃了晃头，投去一个请继续的眼神。

Hannibal站起身，一步步靠近，在Will诧异的眼神里轻轻蹲在他的脚边，略仰起头郑重地看着他，“她确实死了，但我需要你告诉我，是在什么时候？”

Will眨眨眼睛，疑惑已经抵挡不住那种久违的向他袭来的无力感，他深吸一口气然后用力吐了出来，“什么时候？说得好像你不在那里一样？哦，对，在我连开十几枪，在我不得不满脸鲜血无法正确按住她的伤口之后，你才出现，优雅地。”

他几乎笑出了声，带着他自己都没有意识到的戏谑回答。他等待着一个回应，或是一个心知肚明的眼神，但是都没有，Hannibal只是冷冷地看着他，不言不语。隐隐的不安席卷了他，他看着Hannibal将手撤离他的膝盖后坐回床尾凳，忍不住低声追问，“回答我的问题，Hannibal，为什么问这些东西？”

“不是这些东西，是‘她’。”Hannibal的语气很慢，Will因为其中流露出的一丝类似脆弱的情绪而屏住了呼吸，“Will，我必须告诉你，你可能因为后脑的撞击而遗失了一部分记忆。”

Will希望他能震惊，可涌上来更多的是怀疑。

What is this，another one of his curiosities？

“为什么？”这是他一片混乱的头脑里唯一一个抓得住单词，Will艰难地开口，声音低哑难辨，“为什么是现在？”

Hannibal的视线在Will紧抿的嘴角停留，“你在生气。为什么？”

Will快要被他的目光激怒，或者说他已经被激怒了，“Oh，doctor，that routine...is fucking old hat.如果我们现在要玩这个，请你遵循游戏规则，回答我的问题。”

永远都是这样。总是用他该死的探询的目光观察自己在遍体鳞伤中挣扎到窒息，从不施以援手，神爱世人一般欣赏痛苦，再美其名曰那痛苦让自己生机勃勃。

“Because you were not ready，Will.”Hannibal沉声回答。

“Ready for what？Killing?”Will几乎要跳起来，他将手猛地撑在自己的膝盖上提醒自己不要暴露过多的情绪，“‘三百六十五天宜屠宰’博士正在乖乖等着我做好准备？你要我怎么准备？买一个塑料套装从头罩到脚？”Will抬起下巴发出了近乎夸张的一声冷笑，想到也许这正是Hannibal想看到的，这让Will更来火，他气到声音都开始发抖，“而且我杀了红龙，记得吗？或者你也撞到了脑袋！怯懦的人不是我！”

“And because I am afraid.”Hannibal在Will因为愤怒而比平时快了两倍的语速里不急不慢地说完他的话。

Will一时间因为自己的正确抢答而怔住：“Afraid？”

“Will，”他的目光说不清的复杂，Will从中感觉到了一种说不清道不明的安慰，“无论你如何看我，我是人类，和你一样。”

“……我以为你早就抛弃这个能力了。”

“我赞赏Achilles的孤勇，我们都应该像一个战士，可在我…”Will注意到了那个细微的停顿，他想自己应该知道是为什么，“遇见你之后，Will，我发现它如影随形。我恐惧你的离开，你的放弃，和你的背叛。”

“You’re the master of betrayal，I’ve only scratched the surface.”Will感觉自己是一台机器，自动识别了“betrayal”，然后本能而机械地回答。一阵无力感袭了上来，他不知道这个话题要持续到什么时候。他已经期待新生，为什么Hannibal总是对于过去纠缠不放。

端起面前的香草茶喝了一口，还是温热的，Will希望自己的语气可以再坚定一些，“我想知道我忘记了什么，告诉我所有的事情。”

Hannibal轻轻仰了仰下巴。他不太高兴，Will心想，随后加上一句，“你会诚实地说出所有事情吗？”

Hannibal探过身来给Will倒茶，氤氲的热气模糊了他们之间，Will只能听到Hannibal的声音，温柔又无情。

“It depends on how many things you are willing to believe.”

“你想起什么了吗，Will？”

Will不发一语，他尝试着伸手去够茶壶，却发现它已经空了。Hannibal沉默着注视他，这一次Will浑然未觉，他口干舌燥，仿佛他才是那个叙述者。他觉得太阳穴怦怦直跳，像长出了一颗心脏，导致他不清楚现在这海浪一般洗刷着他的酸胀感到底是从哪一颗来的。

Hannibal起身去重新沏茶，留给Will一些空间去消化那些难以承受重量的记忆。当他回来的时候，手里多了一条毯子。

Will被毛茸茸的温暖包裹着打了一个激灵，他感激地抬头对着Hannibal微笑了一下。然后在他颤抖着唇将温热的茶一饮而尽之后找回了自己的理智和声音，“我不知道…我以为她没有活下来，我记得我用力按住她的颈侧，她的血喷在我的脸上，滚烫的…”

“你一直想救她，Will，即使是最后一次，你也坚持着想爬过去按住她的伤口。”Will看着Hannibal坐了回去，他的脸上依旧没有什么表情，后背依旧挺得笔直，可他很疲倦，疲倦到甚至有些老态了，“你知道Rollers pigeon吗，Will？他们飞得又高又快，然后翻滚着快速撞向地面。Rollers pigeon分为肤浅和深沉两种，但当两个深沉的Rollers pigeons结合时，它们的后代往往会俯冲撞地而死。We were Abigail’s parents，Will.”

Will感觉自己的眼睛一热，他奋力眨了两下，“我应该要生气的，我应该要恨你…”

“但是你没有。”

“我甚至无法怪你。”Will自嘲地笑出声，他狠狠地把自己缩进毛毯里，感觉到羊毛的纤维几乎要勒进自己的胳膊，被束缚的疼痛让他觉得安心，Will皱着眉头小声说，“如果可能发生的事总会发生，那我们就永远不会做错事。一切都是命中注定的。”

他努力从毛毯里探出头来，吸了吸鼻子，扭出一个不甚清晰的苦笑，“我能想象到她对我来说有多么重要，God...I wish I could remember.”

“She means as much to me as you do.”Will抬起脸想看Hannibal的眼睛，想知道那里面是否有泪光，可Hannibal垂下了他的眼睛，飞快地，他缓慢地深吸了一口气，声音不再平静，“And I wish I could not.”

“头部外伤确实会引起选择性遗忘，但是Will，是因为你在意识里将关于Abigail的记忆判定为了traumatic memory。是你选择遗忘这段珍贵的记忆，你选择忘记她，选择忘记这段记忆中的我和你自己。我说过，遗忘也是一种什么？”

“……背叛。”Will讷讷回答，他哑口无言，他的大脑大概真的坏了，或者说今晚过多的信息接收让它无法正常工作，他感觉自己无法思考。特别是当他看到Hanniball脸上明显的失落，这让他恐慌，他一直那么想撕烂Hannibal的人皮面具，可当它真的悬悬欲坠时，他并没有感觉到满足和快乐。

“You are still not ready，Will.”Hannibal起身走到Will身边，Will仰起脸看着他，他不知道自己在期待什么，直到Hannibal将唇贴在了他的额头，那温柔的力道和熟悉的温度让Will闭了闭眼睛。他一把抓住了Hannibal的睡袍下角，像是怕他逃走一般的用力。他努力让自己说些什么，虽然他的大脑像是耶和华创世纪前的世界，但是他现在只想安慰面前这个看不出悲伤的心碎之人。

“Hannibal，I...”

Hannibal没有让他说下去，他近乎是无礼地抽走了Will手中的睡袍，缓步走到床边，然后扶着床头轻轻坐在床沿，他们的视线自始至终没有交汇，一秒都没有。

“After all，Will，I don’t have any more rare gifts to surprise you.”


	3. As Real And Illusory As Dream

Will在客厅的沙发上翻了七十三个身时，一个身影出现在了楼梯旁。

“Will，到床上来睡。”Hannibal的声音很清醒，不是好梦中被吵醒的样子。

“我在这里很舒服，”Will直直地挺着，眼睛瞪着天花板，“你也比较舒服。”

“你没有睡着，而8个小时后我们需要乘坐飞机去见Mr.Gómez，这样下去你的肩膀会很疼。”Hannibal走到沙发边，他掌心向上伸出手来，停在Will脸颊边，“Will.”他耐心地等候着，好像他早已习惯这种等候。Will烦躁地揉了一把自己的脸和头发，任命地把手放了上去。

“Good boy.”Hannibal不动声色地松开手去拿沙发上的枕头，然后轻轻抚着Will的后背向卧室走去。

Will侧躺在床的一侧，突然想到和Molly次数极少的几场闹别扭。冷战会持续到睡觉的时候，Molly故意将后背对着他，然后在他搂过来的时候轻轻叹口气把手放在他的胳膊上，算是原谅了他对于她糟糕狗粮的制作过程的婆婆嘴，又一次。Will摸了摸空无一物的无名指根，他不记得是它自己脱落，还是他有意为之，冥冥之中那枚戒指和它上面的封印一起葬身了大海。而他，过于迫不及待，甚至没有时间去埋葬他们。

Hannibal脱睡袍的摩擦声让Will无法再去想着别人，接着床的另一侧沉了下去。他屏住呼吸，可他没有等到熟悉的胸口温度从背后环抱上来。

Will强迫自己闭上眼睛，他一边感觉自己像是一个被丈夫冷落的槽糠之妻，或者是因为无法满足自己美貌娇艳的妻子而被嫌弃的可怜男人，一边为自己产生这样的想法而恼怒不已。见鬼他为什么会在这个时候想到自己的前妻和婚姻？Hannibal和Molly有什么可比性吗？他们没有结婚，或者说结过婚。Molly从不会因为自己说错话而生这么久的气，小肚鸡肠的古怪男人！Will感到委屈的同时怒火中烧。

Hannibal几乎能听到Will大脑里气急败坏和惴惴不安的交战声了。他睁开眼睛，在黑暗中凝视那个一团乱麻的可怜后脑勺。

接着他伸出手，爱怜得好似让蜂鸟掠过指尖那般，轻柔地扫了一下那根高高翘起的蜷曲发梢。

Hannibal的嘴角轻轻扬了扬。

Will睡得很不安稳，他感觉自己在不停地下坠，凌厉的海风撕扯他的四肢，通过孔洞灌入他的体内，他奋力地想抓住身边的人，可他身边没有人。Hannibal不在。他被无尽的恐惧和黑暗吞噬，等着粉身碎骨的那一刻来临。突然，一道光束从天而降，破开了漆黑的海角天涯，圣光一般的温暖包裹住了他。Will硬撑着睁开眼睛，发现他站在刚刚没过小腿的淙淙河水中，身上穿着那件卡其色的工装背心，完好无损。

他的身边，站着一个姑娘。

她长大不少，Will几乎认不出来了。棕红色的头发长了一些，披在她的肩膀上。她穿着和他一样的工装背心，她回过头来，那双和他十分相似的蓝绿色眼睛俏皮地弯了弯。

“...Abigail.”Will一眨不眨地盯着她，声音很轻。他知道这是梦，因为除了这里，她不会那样快乐。

“Hey，Will.”

“我没有想到你会愿意和我一起钓鱼。”Will走上前帮她调整了钓饵的位置，侧过头来对她微笑。

“傻瓜，我们从前经常一起钓鱼。”Abigail轻轻抿住双唇，小声地回答，然后她努力咧出一个大大的微笑，她的小雀斑们在她脸颊弧角间跳跃起来，可遗憾从她的眼睛里流露出透明的水光。

Will直起身来，走到她身后，轻轻扶住了她的后背，“我们钓的怎么样？”

“我技术槽糕，你几乎百发百中。”Abigail快速将一边头发挂在耳后，得意地笑着晃晃脑袋，“因为你有一个秘诀。”

“是什么？”Will用好奇的语调问，尽量缓慢地走向旁边，不让水花溅到女孩胶靴以上的地方，他的手恋恋不舍地在她的发尾徘徊着离开。

“Last thing before casting a line,name the bait on your hook after somebody you cherished.”Abigail故作神秘的样子逗乐了Will，他皱着眉头笑出了声，“Why？To say goodbye？”

Abigail长久地注视着他，Will用他贪婪的注视回应着，直到Will以为他们会一直这样看着对方直到永远时，她才开了口，“And if the person you named in after cherished you,as the superstition goes,you will catch the fish.”

Will预感到接下来的对话中自己恐怕很难再保持微笑，他转过头逃避了Abigail的目光，“What did you name it that made good luck run away?”

Abigail不怀好意地眨了眨眼睛，语气有了一丝调侃，“Hannibal，and so was yours.”

“是吗？”Will有一瞬间的迟疑。

他静立水中，感觉冰冷的河水冲击着他的腿，他低头，看到水里倒映出一道熟悉的白光，摇摆晃动不定。盯了许久后Will笑了，他一边笑一边摇头，直到Abigail的注视变得疑惑不已时依旧控制不住着耸动肩膀。

“怎么了？”

“没什么，只是想起了一些事情。”Will撑着膝盖喘了好几口气才平静下来。

他直起身子温柔地看着他面前的姑娘，抬手将一缕发丝挂到了她的左耳后，轻柔地抚摸着她小巧的耳廓，然后轻轻将她环入了怀中。她那么瘦，头发里有着阳光和青草的香气，Will像抱着一只襁褓中的小动物一般珍重，艰难地带着酸楚的歉意开口，“我记得我想救你，可无论是哪一次，我都没有成功。现在我又一次的失去了脑海中的你，我很抱歉…”

“不要道歉，对于我，你没有做错任何事情。”Abigail的大眼睛在Will的颈侧泛起了水光，她不擅长这样，所以将额头紧贴着Will毛茸茸的脸颊，努力用放松的声音回答，“Will，我希望你永远不要记起我脖子上的疤，和我没有外耳道的奇怪样子。”

Will的脸颊感觉到了温暖的潮意，她想他记起，又巴望着他永远不要记起。他歪着头蹭了蹭她，又轻轻吻了一下她的额头，“你是我最美的小女孩。一直都是，永远都是。”

“这个世界没有我可以待的地方，some other world is easier on me.我和父母在一起，住在以前的小木屋里。I am free and happy now.”Abigail埋在他怀里的声音嗡嗡的，像一只乖乖的小狗，Will想到了Winston，不知道它现在是不是也自由自在。

“那真是太好了。”Will温柔地回答，点水一般吻了吻她的发顶，“我能再见到你吗，我希望你多来看看我。”

“我们会再见的，但我希望那天来得不要太早。”Abigail在他怀里仰起脸，皱皱鼻子做了个鬼脸，逗得Will对着她傻傻地嘿嘿笑起来。

Abigail示意Will和她一起端着鱼竿，“你醒过来的时候，是我让你去佛罗伦萨找他的。”两双欧珀一般蓝绿色的眼睛同时看着鱼饵越飘越远，“现在我依旧要这么做。”

“我一直在追他，可他表现的像是他一直在等我。现在还说我是一个叛徒，God，我都陪他跳崖了...”Will有些抵触地低声嘟囔着，并觉得自己像一个因为颓丧而无比失败的家长。

“你拽他下去的！Hannibal会认为你想以结束生命来停止这段浪漫追逐。你要知道，‘It’s beautiful’还远远不够呢！”Abigail对他的犹豫纠结浑然未觉，孩子总是直白，直白简单有力。她的蓝眼睛闪烁着兴奋的期待，“去做点事情来挽回吧！What would you do for love？”

Will还没想好答案，鱼竿剧烈地晃动了起来。Abigail先反应过来，她带着Will的手用力向上一提。

“啊！是银鲑！”

接着一个闪着银蓝色光泽的庞然大物在Will眼前高高跃出水面。


	4. The Forbidden Fruit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original characters Appear.Come and meet Mr.“Trying to die every second”（lol

Will猛地醒了过来。清晨的阳光正好笼罩住他的眼睛，他皱着眉头迷迷糊糊地抬手挡开，半撑着身体坐起来。Abigail不见了，身边的床单一丝不乱。

Hannibal总是早起，他曾经将它总结为是老年人可怜的睡眠时间，然后换来了Hannibal一个带着微笑的上目线凝视。Will呆坐在床上，直到咖啡的香气打断了他的纷乱思绪。

他摇摇晃晃地起身，拖鞋好好地摆在床边，他看都没看离开了房间。

应该告诉Hannibal梦到Abigail了。

应该告诉Hannibal自己记起了一些事情。

应该问问他为什么要这么做。

浮标露出了河面，可是又被滚滚而来的浪搅得混乱不堪不知所踪，直到看见厨房里Hannibal背对着他站在水池边，胳膊撑住边沿望着窗外发呆。咖啡在虹吸壶里飘出浓香。

Hannibal在发呆。

Hannibal在看着窗外发呆。

Will穿着短裤站在门口，他认为自己应该立刻调头回房间而不是在这里犹豫该不该进去。这该死的也是他的家，这该死的也是他的厨房，而他现在起床了需要一杯该死的咖啡。

Will毫不客气地让脚掌在橡木地板上踩出一连串清脆的“啪嗒”声。

“...Morning，Will.”Hannibal迅速回过神来，没有打算为他匪夷所思的行为作任何解释，只是微笑着递给同居人一杯咖啡，“早饭好了。”

Will接过咖啡喝了一口，剩下的一半大脑也被这暖意融融的香气唤醒，“Morning，你应该喊醒我的。”

“那就请你把它们端上桌。”Hannibal端起餐碟后用他熟悉的眼角笑纹对着Will，看他把咖啡一饮而尽后小心翼翼地端起两杯橙汁晃晃悠悠地跟过来，“你需要睡眠，而我需要一个安静的空间来准备早饭。”

“I never snore...”Will的脸在Hannibal意味深长的注视下红了起来，小声嘟囔了一个“loudly”，奶酪炒蛋柔软蓬松，里面没有香肠。Will坐下来吃了一口后想起来了什么，向对面的人展示了一个勉强算是谢意的笑容，“谢谢特意准备的橙汁，我之前提到过，可我自己都忘记了。”

诡异的短暂的沉默。Will停止了咀嚼，吐不出来也咽不下去，安静的餐厅里只有Hannibal的叉子轻碰碟子发出的细微声响。他像没有听见一般地自如进餐，端起杯子轻轻抿了一口橙黄色的液体，抬起眼睛看着对面独自尴尬的可怜家伙，“橙子是精神科医生经常建议患者食用的水果，可以帮助他们放松，缓解紧张和恢复记忆。Will，你的炒蛋要凉了。”

Will吞下一大勺炒蛋，然后梗着脖子在Hannibal玩味的注视里一口气喝完了所有的橙汁。很酸，Will感觉眼泪都要出来了。他面无表情地站起来端着碟子走向水池，硬邦邦地丢下Hannibal和一句话。

“精神科医生说的都是屁话。”

然后无视Hannibal停下来的动作和那双如炬的直勾勾眼神，“啪嗒啪嗒”上楼去了。

Mr.Gómez是位体格壮硕的中年人，以拥抱和热情的贴面礼欢迎了两位远道而来的贵客。

一行人行走在葡萄园里，Hannibal与Gómez相谈甚欢，幽默的谈吐和专业的意见，Hannibal在任何领域都操纵自如。Will跟在趋之若鹜的工作人员后面，看着老男人早已将昨晚意外暴露出来的裂缝修补好，哦，看看那角度精准得体的面具微笑。Will随手摘了一小串葡萄，忿忿然地塞进了嘴里。

“相较于在任何地方都丰腴肥美的梅乐，马尔贝克更加挑剔一些。”一个年轻男人不知道什么时候靠了过来，在Will对着Hannibal神游天外的时候可能已经默默地观察了许久的他，或者是Hannibal。想到这里Will抬起了一边的眉毛，称不上善意地对着他笑了笑，“我的味觉告诉不了我那么多，它只告诉我它们都成熟了。比尔·拉姆(Bill Lamb)，你是？”

年轻男人有一头暗金色的短发，跳跃着熟悉的热切光芒，辉映着背后安第斯山的皑皑白雪和他笑出的皑皑牙齿上。

“你知道吗，Bill其实是William的昵称，帮你起名字的这个人一定很爱他。Mr.Lamb，”他笑着凑得更近，湿热的呼吸裹杂着气音几乎要贴上Will的耳垂，“What god are you walking with？”

Will眼睁睁地看着他从自己手里拿走一颗葡萄，放在舌尖上，缓慢挑衅地用牙齿磨碎了它，紫红色的汁液瞬间爬满他的齿间，“你......”

“Oh，Mr. Ripperman！”年轻人的声音突然戏剧性地拔高，Will感觉到身侧熟悉的气息，他放松了一秒，接着心里警铃大作。

“让我好好介绍一下！这是我的小儿子，今年刚从约翰霍普金斯医学院毕业回来，完全是个门外汉。”Gómez先生笑着勉强拍了拍年轻男人的肩膀，他比他的父亲要高多了，“Romeo，这位是Mr.Barca Lippermann，旁边这位是他的朋友Mr.Lamb，他们二位的鼻子和嘴巴可以让我们连酒桶都卖空，你这孤陋寡闻的臭小子！”

Romeo的眼睛打量着Hannibal，手却伸向了Will，脸上笑意丝毫未减，”喊错名字实在是无心之失，看来是我班门弄斧了。”

Hannibal没有回答，大度地保持微笑偏了偏头，看向Will。

突然的瞩目让Will不自在地抿了抿嘴唇，“没关系，在Barca面前我们都一样。而且你比我厉害多了，鉴于你一口就尝出了梅乐和马尔贝克的区别。”但那不自在也只有一秒，Will握住了Romeo尴尬地悬在半空中的手掌轻轻晃了晃。

然后在打算撤开的时候被Romeo一把反握住，青年的手像一把铁箍一样收紧，紧到发疼。

Hannibal的眼睛微不可察地眯了一下。

“马尔贝克的挑剔让他的转变和适应变得困难重重，不知道第一个发现他的人是谁，他养刁了他的口味，又将他骗到这里来。”Romeo复杂的目光往Will身边飘了一下，又立即看了回来，语气低沉，“难道是在期待一场复仇吗？”

Will有片刻的恍神，直到Hannibal的声音在他耳侧响起，众目睽睽下Hannibal将手放在了自己的肩膀上。

“他与生俱来的挑剔，让他专一并且重获新生。马尔贝克不远万里离开家乡来到他的伊甸园。复仇已经胜利，他正在赢得众人心（capturing the hearts of the fanatics）。”

Hannibal高昂又志在必得的演讲语调让Mr.Gómez欣慰又兴奋地带头鼓起掌来，他无视了这位父亲对自己儿子悄悄做出的威胁手势，低下头对着怀里的人轻轻弯了弯嘴角。

Will简直能看见他屁股后面招摇打开的屏了。

“Mr.Lamb十分亲切，让我想起了我的前男友。”被紧握的手放松了，Will刚打算抽回，却被Romeo托了起来，下一秒轻吻就印上了手背。年轻人直白地看着他，面带微笑，“你和他尝起来一样，成熟而甜美。”Will的汗毛一瞬间全部竖了起来，他不得不调动所有的理智去控制自己的拳头。

大胆又挑逗的示爱让在场的所有人都愣住了，Will感觉到Hannibal的手在自己肩上锁紧。

老Gómez先反应过来，他上前一步对着小儿子的后脑勺就来了一巴掌，吼出了一连串的意大利语，接着面带歉意地回过头来向他俩解释了一番，乞求原谅。

“生命诚可贵，爱情价更高。Romeo的浪漫精神至死不渝，这是他摆脱不了的命运。”Hannibal微笑着拍了拍老人的手臂，“现在我们去看看酿酒厂吧？”

Mr.Gómez对贵客的大度感激涕零，他更加热切而尽责地介绍酿酒的工艺，Hannibal依旧风度翩翩地做着一位倾听者，Will什么都听不进去，他的脑子里一半是被人认出来的紧张警觉和兴奋，另一半是Hannibal放在他背后再未离开的手掌。


	5. Fair Needs Foul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sleeping beauty is waking up,with morning depression.

之后的行程安排里因为没有Romeo Gómez的陪同气氛还算融洽。Mr.Gómez的盛情挽留被婉拒了，这位可怜的老人在Hannibal不太真诚的遗憾中了解到著名酒评师Mr.Lippermann明天还需要去几家红酒餐厅。而Mr.Lamb，这位即使脸上有道旧伤疤也难掩其美貌，被自己的小儿子贸贸然地当众示爱的红酒销售新秀，需要一同出席。Jesus，他要是个弯的也早就有主了，真是个没有眼力见的蠢货！Mr.Gómez虽然很想留他们住一晚，但也明白今天的体验并不称得上美好。

夜间航班乘客很少，刚可以解除安全带Will就靠了过去，亟待解决的问题太多了，下一步该怎么办。

Hannibal正在闭目养神。

Will想把他面前的香槟兜头浇上去。

也许他这样做才是理智的。Will狠狠地转过身闭上眼睛，他们需要一个更为私密的空间来讨论接下来的工作，以防止乘务员不得不因为他俩过于激烈的争吵甚至殴打声而加班。

  
“今年的霍普金斯医学院毕业生名单里没有Romeo Gómez这个名字。”

Will从电脑前抬起眼，看着Hannibal擦着头发从浴室走出来，浴袍系得不是很紧，金咖色的毛发沾着水汽贴在胸口。Will狠狠咽下一口威士忌。

“是吗？”Hannibal将毛巾顺着脸颊擦到了下巴，高挺的鼻梁埋进柔软里无声地嗅了嗅。

“我刚才用它擦了我的脚，”Will面无表情地陈述事实，“如果你好奇。”

Hannibal停顿了一秒。

“我并没有闻到任何除了你身上沐浴露以外的其他香气。”他在Will挑衅的目光里面不改色地继续用它擦干嘴唇和颈部，“那么他可能是Jack的人，或者是Alana。”

“又或者两者都是。”

“告诉我Will，”Hannibal在Will对面坐下，“你很生气，是因为他认出了我们？”

“你很生气，是因为他亲了我。”Will直直回视过去，没有一丝犹豫。

“On your hand.”Hannibal沉默了一会儿，没有否认。他拿起了Will面前的酒杯，起身离开。

“Is that another betrayal to you？”Will在他身后大声问。

Hannibal停在门口，顿了一下侧过身来，走廊外没有开灯，Hannibal的脸有一大半隐在黑暗中，Will不知道他的眉头是否紧缩，嘴角是否垂下。他感觉到Hannibal注视着自己，端详了很久，Will能听到他体内细微的齿轮转动的声音，直到他开口。

“睡前不适宜饮用过多的烈酒。晚安，Will。”

等Will上床时已经是两个小时之后了，Hannibal侧躺着，背对他，面容是沉睡的宁静。

“我约了Alessandro，明天我要去一趟，试酒会我不出席了。”

接着他躺下，转身，闭上了眼睛。

他知道Hannibal能听到。

  
Alessandro的诊所开在博卡区热闹的彩色砖墙后面，拥挤杂乱的贫民区里成百上千个不太干净的独栋建筑的其中一个。

藏匿的天然保护色。

Will坐在椅子上，他的面前有一双淡蓝色的眼珠，苍老却闪着精明的光。“我没有看出任何疤痕增生，瘙痒可能只是你的一些心理原因。”

“心理原因？我最近眼睛很不舒服，总觉得有白色光斑在我的视线里，这也是心理原因吗？”

Alessandro用指腹轻轻撑开Will的眼睑，仔细地检查了一番，“你经历了很大的创伤，有一些愈后不适也是很正常的。你的眼睛没有问题，Mr.Lamb.”

“你可以叫我的名字，你知道它，Alessandro.”Will目不转睛地看着他，语气玩味地带着笑。

“事实上我够老了，很多事情我都不记得了。”Alessandro转过身去拿药，脸上开玩笑的轻松迅速消失。这个年轻人和之前不一样了，可是他是不可能知道的。

慌乱中一盒巴比妥从药品柜里掉了下来，碎了一地。他一边在心里咒骂着一边赶快蹲下去捡。

一只细瘦有力的手捡起了他面前唯一一个完好的药瓶，Alessandro有些心虚地抬起头仰视站在自己面前的年轻人，他趣味十足地俯视自己跪在他面前，挑起他的一侧眉毛。

惨白的灯在他的棕色卷发后留下了一圈光环，圣子降临一般。

“你是很老了，但你依旧很淘气。巴比妥，”Will看了一眼手里的瓶子，抬起视线一一扫过柜子里摆放的药品，“海洛因，可卡因，美沙酮，卡芬太尼…让我看看你还有什么非常规的治疗手段？”他优雅地轻轻提了提面料贴身的西裤裤腿，后退半步蹲下来，与不敢动弹的医生平视着，轻轻歪了歪头，用一种单纯而好奇地语气说：“或许是一个摇摆的光疗灯？”

Alessandro的脸瞬间没了血色，“你……你想起来了？”

“是的，全部。”

“…不可能，他不可能失败！”Alessandro满脸的不可置信。

“Hannibal告诉了我大部分。”Will的眼神沉了下来，“你最好——”

一道细小的寒光在Will眼前一闪，他迅速抬手躲闪，接着不顾被划伤的手心一把抓住了Alessandro瑟瑟发抖的手腕，将他两手反扭过去，年迈的医生哪里是他的对手，直接被按着压在了满是玻璃碎片的地板上，力道之猛几乎听到了关节处的“咔嚓”两声。

“啊！”Alessandro一声惨呼还没出来，就被后脑的一记猛击砸晕了。

当Alessandro清醒过来时，惊恐地发现自己被绑在了板凳上。手指僵直，指节处诡异地扭曲着，应该是被硬生生掰断了，剧烈的疼痛让他浑身发抖。嘴里塞着纱布球，吐不出来，只好呜呜地叫着，眼珠子转得飞快，就是不敢盯着前面的人影。

Will坐在对面处理自己的伤口，手术刀留下的伤口不深，但是很长。很麻烦。

为什么Hannibal拿走了他的记忆，现在又想要还给他？大发慈悲于心不忍，还是有什么其他企图？Abigail对于他来说，到底有什么特殊的意义？Hannbal为什么要一次又一次的将她拉走，甚至于不惜要将她从他的脑海里挫骨扬灰？Hannibal在他心里留下了一个又一个的谜，好像是面包屑，指引着他步步循入森林深处的陷阱，陷阱内的答案，被荆棘覆盖，隐约有诱人的甜蜜气息呼之欲出。

没有头绪让Will烦躁，特别是思考的时候听到吵人的噪音，他的目光冷冷地燃烧着射进对面待宰之人的脸上。

Alessandro的闷哼陡然拔高，撕心裂肺的，Will皱着眉头站起来，一步步逼近，可怜的老人白发全汗湿了，麦色的头皮泛着油光，汗珠挂在额头，又随着他挣扎后仰的姿势下滑进眼睛，酸辣的刺激让他昏黄的眼白爬满了鲜红的血丝，恐惧和在他缩小的瞳孔里无限放大。

Will一只手罩住他油腻腻的头顶，“安静下来，我会拔出你嘴里的东西，并且不会杀你。”盯着他的眼睛缓慢地说，“但如果你无法冷静，并还有什么想法，我会拔掉你的十根手指，插进你的眼睛，鼻子，耳朵和嘴里，然后让你清醒着变得冰冷。”

他从对方目眦尽裂的眼睛里看到了自己。不是赤裸血腥的，不是惊恐喘息不定的，是面容淡定，心跳平稳，意识清醒，穿着前天Hannibal亲自选的天蓝色休闲西装的真真正正的Will Graham。除了额顶的那一对黝黑的鹿角，它们好像活了，茂盛又骄傲地与蜷曲的棕发生长在了一起。它们如此美丽，如此和谐，令Will无法移开眼睛。

“你听到了吗？”

Alessandro含糊地嘤呜着喷着粗气，费了半天劲点了下头。

Will拔出了他嘴里的纱布，Alessandro惊魂未定地抽泣着，嘴一时间闭不上，唾液沾了满脸，无比恶心。他祈求地看着Will，“别杀我，孩子，我救过你的命…”

“叫我‘Will’，Alessandro，如果你够聪明的话。”Will将双手举至脸侧，缓慢地交叉搓动着，他的十个指头灵活而修长，“你救的人和你杀的人，哪一个更多一些？你该祈求饶恕的人不是我。”

Alessandro不说话了，被识破的心虚也只持续了一秒，“你不会报警的，你和他都没有办法报警。”

“老鼠一样躲在这里这么多年，我相信你也一样。Alessandro，你是他的师友，虽然你有违职业道德，但我不会无缘无故伤害你。我只是想问你几个我应该知情的问题。你回答我，我就会离开。”

Alessandro仔细地打量着Will，好像在考虑他的话语是否可靠。随后他狠狠吞咽了一下，强迫自己冷静，“…我不知道他为什么要告诉你，但是他不会原谅我这样做。不论我逃到哪里，他都会找到我，然后杀了我！你休想让我说一句话，你还不如现在就杀了我！”

“杀你之前我有更重要的事情要做。”Will回身，慢慢踱到药品柜前，“看来你并不想主动向上帝忏悔你的罪行……”药品柜一共五层，他按顺序细细查看药物，直到他拨开最高层，一个小小的透明玻璃瓶上写着几个简单的字母。

硫喷妥钠。

“你准备它的时候想过有一天它会用在你的身上吗？”Will在老人惊恐无望的注视中拿着药瓶坐了回来，他轻摇着透明小瓶子里的液体，将液体抽进了针筒里，“我没有任何注射经验，大概会有点疼，抱歉。”

然后猛地把针插进了Alessandro的小臂肌肉里。

Alessandro挣扎哀嚎，五分钟左右他的脸颊通红，汗液好像刚盛出来的玉米浓汤，又黄又稠，渐渐叫不出声，眼神开始涣散。

“Will...Graham...Hannibal的小情人…”他开始小幅度地晃脑袋，随即发出一阵小声的怪笑。

Will皱起眉头，他必须忍耐，即使过程烦人，粗鲁，肤浅。他闭了闭眼睛，感觉耐心正被愤怒的火苗一点点吞噬殆尽。

他得尽快开始。

“手术后Hannibal是不是比我醒的早？”

“是的…他在小肠手术第二天就恢复清醒了。而你因为肩部和脸颊的伤口炎症陷入高热，昏迷了将近两周……”

他就知道，在他因为高烧说胡话的时候，在他迷迷糊糊以为躺得挺直的身边人也可能熬不过来的时候，Hannibal早就清醒了，他清楚地听见了他说的每一句话。

Will靠得更近，他的声音危险的低缓，“你们怎么对我进行的记忆‘治疗’？”

“不是我，我没有参与……”Alessandro眯着眼睛，他语调浮夸，表情放松，“他给了我一些钱……很多钱！让我将灯和药剂留在诊疗室里，就让我出去了。”

“持续了多久？”

“…从他醒来到你们离开，将近三个月的时间…长期的光疗可能会导致大脑皮层机能损坏，三个月足够了…足够了…够你忘的了哈哈哈……”

Will的牙齿在Alessandro梦呓一样的嗤笑里咬紧，咬得死紧。他能感觉到自己侧脸的疤皱了起来，扭得生疼。

他一把打开了无影灯，暴躁地将灯架扯到了他俩中间，猛地掰直灯头，让刺眼的白光直射进Alessandro陷入幻觉而眯着的眼睛，他一把卡住老人笑到伸长的脖子，铁箍一样的收紧，猖狂的笑声被掐断，Alessandro清醒过来，他眼珠颤抖，鼻孔翕合，脸涨成了猪肝色，一尾搁浅的鱼一样张大了嘴，“No……P……lea……”

“灯、在、哪？”Will将一字一顿的威胁扎进他的喉道里。

Alessandro没法说话，金纸一样的脸像融化了，拉长，再耷拉下来，开始渗血的眼睛翻着往Will的头顶上看。

Will粗喘着抬头，他的头顶上，一条长条形的顶灯发着白光。


End file.
